


Inside These Walls

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Bad Ending, F/F, F/M, very lightly implied leonaegi and ikuzono cause i have no self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It’s strange, in his opinion, that while he’ll wake up a sweating mess after a nightmare, nothing makes him more sick to his stomach than waking up after an idyllic dream, where all his friends are alive, and everyone is smiling.'</p>
<p>Slowly, they fall into despair without realizing it. But there's no hope without despair, right? Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside These Walls

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing this fic practically non stop over the past six days cause i had more feelings over the bad ending than i expected

For one second, Kirigiri looked towards the fence where the other students were standing. In her eyes, Naegi could see a silent, terrified, plea.

He had never seen her look afraid before.

Kirigiri shut her eyes, a silent acceptance on her face, as the thumping of the machine grew closer to her. She had eased her tensed muscles, almost as if she was okay with this.

Though, it wasn’t like she had much of a choice at this point.

She was so close, and Naegi slammed his eyes shut, as the machine crushed her. He couldn’t stop the sound of her bones crunching and her blood splattering everywhere from reaching his ears, but he couldn’t look.

Naegi barely registered Asahina crying on his shoulder, Hagakure’s screams, or Togami and Fukawa’s stony silence.

There were five.

-

Hagakure cooks breakfast the next morning. The five of them gather around one table, Togami and Fukawa actually joining them for once, as the fortune teller serves plates of pancakes. Only a few bites are actually taken, but it counts. They all met up for the morning meeting.

Ishimaru would have been proud, Naegi thinks.

“Hey, Fukawa-chan!” Asahina says, “I remember you were talking about writing a new novel, one about your own life, right? How’s it going?”

Fukawa looks up, surprised that she was being engaged, “W-Well, it won’t b-be published for a while… But I-I just began w-writing the bit where I m-met Byakuya-sama!”

Togami casts a glance at her out of interest, then tries to hide it by looking down at his untouched plate.

Hagakure says, “That’s great, Fukawa-chi!”

Fukawa offers a tentative smile, then quickly slips back to her usual melancholy expression, “I s-still have parts about m-my childhood to w-write…”

Naegi says, “I think it’ll be wonderful, Fukawa-san.”

-

It goes on like this for days. They manage to pass the time in different ways, just like they did before. It’s a little different now, thought. While Kirigiri had always been quiet, her absence makes the air feel thick. Still, they try their best to forget, Naegi included.

He swims with Asahina. He plays billiards with Hagakure, and shogi with Togami. He listens to Fukawa read excerpts of her novel.

Everything in him is desperate to forget the pain inside of him. It doesn’t go away, but it eases. He still finds himself tapping the rhythm of the machine in the basement, but the deafening silence after Kirigiri was crushed doesn't invade his head. 

He still thinks about her, sometimes. But he finds himself misplacing his memories, unsure of the truth. Was her hair purple, or silver? What was the shape of her face? Did she ever smile?

He has trouble remembering the others too, Naegi realizes. Maizono’s hair flashes between blue and black in his head, Celeste’s height fluctuates, and he has no idea what Fujisaki’s voice sounds like anymore.

They haven't even been dead that long. 

-

One morning, Asahina doesn't come to breakfast. 

Togami tries not to show his worry, but Naegi can see it in his eyes. Ever since Kirigiri’s execution -  _ thump thump thump  _ \- he has been softer, and almost kinder in a sense. It's as if he's given up on trying to win Monokuma’s game. 

The four of them eat in silence, praying that she's just sleeping in. Fukawa shakes more than usual, Hagakure looks miserable, and Naegi’s heart is rising to his throat. 

When she doesn't show after a good hour, they split up and search the school for her, by an unspoken agreement. 

Every time Naegi opens a door, his heartbeat speeds up. Will he find her behind this one, carved up and bleeding? Or is she in the classroom down the hall, suspended on the wall?

He sees flashes of his other classmates in his mind as he searches. How did Mondo sit? How did Junko carry herself? He can't remember any of that, but he can certainly remember the expression on Yamada’s face when he was found dying. 

He's just about to enter the archive, when Hagakure shows up at the door, panting, “Naegi-chi… We found her.”

His heart pounds in his head as he races down the stairs after Hagakure. He's leading him towards the living area again, and Naegi wonders. 

Will Asahina have her brain bashed in, or has she too swallowed a bottle of poison from the chemistry lab?

When Hagakure stops running, the two of them are just outside Sakura’s room the door is slightly ajar, and Naegi can see Togami and Fukawa through the crack. 

He can't hear anything besides the constant thumping. He opens the door, and everything is static and white noise, his footsteps are so loud, but they're not even making a sound. 

Asahina is lying on Sakura's bed, holding a pillow and crying her eyes out.

Naegi's first instinct is to sigh in relief that she's alive, only to realize that she’s  _ crying _ .

“Asahina-san?” he tries instead.

Her eyes blink open, blurry with tears, as she whispers, “What do you want?”

Hagakure says, “We were worried about you… You never came to breakfast, Asahina-chi!”

Asahina suddenly sits up, “Worried? You were  _ worried?! _ No, no you weren’t! None of you care about me, if you did, you wouldn’t have  _ done that _ to her!”

It’s one of the rare moments that she’s actually angry. She has a right to be, Naegi realizes, as he remembers how the other three treated Sakura prior to her death.

Fukawa, Togami, and Hagakure look away, and Asahina hisses, “Get out! All of you, just… GET OUT!” She starts hitting Naegi, the closest person to her, with a pillow, and they all get the message.

-

Later, there’s a knock on Naegi’s door, and he opens it to find Asahina, her head bowed.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have it you with that pillow,” she says dejectedly.

Naegi smiles and rubs the back of his head, “Ah, don’t worry! It didn’t hurt.”

_ Much. _

Asahina shrugs, “Still, I’m sorry. I… I found Sakura-chan’s room key with my things and… I miss her so much.”

She starts to cry again, and Naegi hugs her tightly, rubbing her back comfortingly.

“I want her to hold me in her arms and tell me that everything’s gonna be okay,” Asahina whispers, “Why… Why is she gone? She was better than all of us.”

Naegi murmurs, “I know… I know… But we’ve got to do our best. She’s not coming back, no matter what I do.”

Both of them know he’s not talking about Sakura anymore.

-

One afternoon, Naegi finds Maizono’s key in the pocket of one of his hoodies. 

He isn't sure what to do with it, at first. He doesn't want to go into her room, he doesn't want to remember her. 

More than anything in the world, Makoto Naegi wants to forget. 

But he can't. He promised that he’d carry them all with him. 

He promised  _ Kirigiri _ that he would never let them go. 

In the end, Naegi slips the key into his pocket. It becomes comforting, in the oddest way. Whenever the thumping overloads his head, all he has to do is drag his thumb over the cold metal. It doesn't go away, but the thumping becomes almost normal. 

And that's the best he can really get at this point. 

-

He feels like he's spying. 

Probably because he is. Togami and Fukawa are having a private conversation, and he's hiding behind a bookshelf, listening in. 

They've been spending a lot of time together lately. They always spent time together before, but it appears that Togami has actually come to enjoy her company. 

He certainly prefers her over Syo. 

Naegi hates himself for listening in, but he can't manage to tear himself away from their conversation. 

“And they w-would shut me u-up in the closet if I m-misbehaved,” Fukawa whispers, her gaze low. 

Togami looks at her with a strange bit of kindness. His smile appears genuine, and Naegi wonders what alien life form killed Togami and took his place. 

“I battled my way from the ground up,” Togami says carefully, “Against all my flesh and blood, because there could only be one heir. The youngest had never won before, you know."

Fukawa replies, “Of c-course you managed to b-beat them. How could y-you not?”

Togami’s smile grows warmer. Naegi seriously suspects aliens. 

“It's like you… In the strangest way…” he murmurs. 

He reaches out a hand towards Fukawa, and oh god, this is it, Naegi thinks. Alien Togami is going to strangle her to death right here in the library, and he's going to be witness to the whole thing and-

And Togami brushes a strand of hair out of her face. 

He really needs to get a higher opinion of that guy. 

Naegi slips out of the library, not wanting to intrude any longer. He stands outside for about three minutes, before going back in, and making sure his presence is known. 

Fukawa is madly scribbling, and Togami looks almost bored, but both their faces have an undeniable flush. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Naegi says in what he hopes is a nonchalant tone, like he didn't just eavesdrop on them. 

Togami gets to his feet with his usual expression, which is enough to convince Naegi that no aliens are involved. 

Hagakure must be rubbing off on him, he realizes. 

Fukawa stands up quicker, and nearly falls over, before steadying herself on the table. Togami looks at her with an odd sparkle in his eyes, but it's gone before Naegi can really think about it. 

The three walk down the stairs to the dining hall, Naegi a few steps behind them, until they reach their destination. 

Togami holds the door for Fukawa, who smiles and walks in. He's about to join her, when Naegi says, “Togami-kun?”

He looks down at Naegi, an expression of displeasure on his face, “What?”

“You still have Kirigiri-san’s key, right? Can… Can I have it?”

Togami looks at him strangely. At first it seems like he’ll say no, then as if he’ll ask why, then he digs into his pocket, and produces the key. 

“Use it wisely,” is all Togami says, before leaving Naegi alone in the hall.

Naegi looks down at the key, at how perfectly engraved Kirigiri's name is. Then he stuffs it into his pocket, and goes to eat whatever Hagakure has decided on for dinner tonight.

-

Sometimes he dreams. 

Classmates he barely remembers in classes he never had. Teachers with blank faces and muffled voices, handing out blurry assignments in classrooms with glass windows. 

Every night comes a different dream of his friends, each one more gut punching than the last. 

He sees Ishimaru clinging to Oowada for dear life, as they spin across the parking lot on the latter’s motorcycle. He sees Fujisaki and Celeste in polite conversation, playing an intense game of chess. He sees Leon and Sakura in the midst of a baseball lesson, the latter listening intently to the former. He sees Maizono swing an arm around an unfamiliar girl with short black hair, while Junko sits behind them and laughs. 

He wonders if she is Mukuro Ikusaba. She must be, he recognizes everyone else. 

Why, why,  _ why are all his friends dead _ ?

-

At least Hagakure seems to be in good spirits.

While Naegi would like to not suspect his few remaining classmates of being aliens, it nice to spend time with someone who isn't cold, or desperately forcing a smile. 

Even if he is really,  _ really  _ weird. 

Naegi finds him wandering the halls one night, looking a little worried. Celeste’s nighttime rule long forgotten, Naegi approaches him.

“Ah, Naegi-chi!” Hagakure says, “Did you see the ghost too?”

_ A… ghost? _

Naegi bites his lip, “You mean…”

Hagakure nods sagely, “It was a class four apparition. I saw her near my artifact collection, she was terrifying!”

Naegi says, “Is this the same artifact collection that you won't sell, despite being in debt to the mafia?”

“Maybe,” Hagakure says, “But for serious, that was one freaky ghost. She had such long, flowing hair, but when she turned around, her face was rotting. Scared me out of my wits!”

Naegi frowns, “That's… not good.”

Hagakure goes quiet in thought, “Now that I think about it… she looked a little like the Ogre.”

_...Did it now? _

Naegi says, “Hagakure-kun? Do me a favour, and don't mention any of this to Asahina-san.”

Hagakure says, “O-Okay…”

They go quiet, before Naegi says, “I'm going to go back to bed now. Get some rest-”

Hagakure cuts him off, “You can't leave me! What if Ogre’s ghost comes to get me?!”

Naegi sighs, but he doesn't go anywhere. He wouldn't have been able to fall asleep anyways. 

-

Maizono is painting. 

Naegi didn't know that she could, but she's been sitting in his room for the past hour at an easel, painting away. 

He wonders what she's painting a picture of. There isn't much to look at in his room, certainly. 

Perhaps it's something outside? If Naegi turns his head, he can just see the mountains peaking out over the cityscape. Yes, that must be what Maizono is painting. 

That's when it hits him. There isn't an iron plate in sight. Naegi looks over at Maizono, who seems blissfully unaware. Her attention is only on her easel. 

“Maizono-san?” he tries. 

She looks over at him, a smile decorating her face, “Is something the matter, Naegi-kun?”

He finds himself unable to ask what’s on his mind. Instead, Naegi says, “Can… Can I see what you're painting?”

Maizono giggles, “Not yet! I'm not finished yet!”

Naegi nods, and turns back to the window. He keeps trying to look at what’s outside, but it looks distorted and blurry. 

He turns back, to see that Maizono has removed her canvas, and leant it against the wall. She's standing next to it, dragging her finger on his wall. 

Naegi comes up behind her, “Maizono-san, what are you-”

Then he sees the canvas. There's one thing on it, written over and over and over. 

_ 11037  _

He looks up at her, and realizes she's painting it on his wall too, bigger and bolder than before. The paint she's using is a horrible shade of red, it looks like blood. 

At least, he thinks it's paint. Come to think of it, Maizono doesn't have a can of paint in here, or even a paintbrush. 

She turns around to look at him, and her eyes show terror and betrayal, “You looked! It wasn't ready yet! It  _ wasn't ready yet! _ ”

Maizono looks hysterical, and Naegi backs away, only to realize that there’s a knife stuck in her stomach, and blood is still dripping from it. 

She dips her index finger in her wound, then lunges at him. 

“I'll use you as my canvas this time,” she whispers, her voice low and cold, “Now you can't look until I'm done, can you?”

Naegi stares at her in horror, as she breathes in his face, and drags her bloody finger across his cheek. He can feel the numbers as she writes them on him, he can see them reflecting in her eyes. 

She paints it on his face, over and over and over  _ and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over _

-

He wakes in a cold sweat. 

The first thing he does is run out of his room, not bothering to close the door, and runs to the boys washroom. 

Naegi looks at himself in the mirror, and gingerly runs his fingers across his face. There is no blood on it, Maizono’s or otherwise. 

The walk back to his room is long. His fingers twitch the whole way back, and his head is pounding. 

_ Thump. Thump. Thump.  _

“N-Naegi?”

He whips around and blindly screams, “No! Maizono-san, no! Don't come near me, you can't paint in my room!”

He looks again, and Maizono isn't there, just a very confused and scared Fukawa. 

He looks at her for a couple seconds, before tears flood his eyes, and he falls to his knees. 

Fukawa doesn't offer words of sympathy, but she sits down on the floor with him, and she doesn't leave, not even when the morning announcement plays. 

“Thank you…” he whispers. 

Fukawa looks away, “This is what f-friends do, r-right?”

_ Friends _ . He didn't know Fukawa considered them friends. 

Naegi smiles, “Right.”

-

None of them ever really make plans to hang out together, besides for meals, but it happens anyways. 

Early one evening, or so they hoped, they all manage to end up in the garden on the fifth floor. 

Naegi was in the midst of losing a fourth game of Othello to Asahina, who was having even more fun than he'd expected. Hagakure had brought the board up from the rec room, hoping to play some himself, but after revealing he didn't know how to play, Asahina had took over. 

Naegi looks over his shoulder to see Togami and Fukawa sitting together. The two were never apart these days, Naegi realizes.

He'd heard a passing mention from Fukawa that she and Togami were going to write a mystery novel on the side, to keep them busy once their current project had caught up to where they were now. 

Truthfully, Naegi has had enough mysteries for a lifetime. 

He glances somewhere else, to see Hagakure throwing paper balls at the ceiling. Naegi watches him for a few seconds, before he sits up. 

“Y’know, I can say with more than a thirty percent accuracy rating, that there's never going to be another murder here again.”

The air suddenly grows tense. 

Fukawa hisses, “T-That's what you s-said last time.”

Asahina nods sadly, “And then Kirigiri-chan went and killed that weird girl…”

“Her name was Mukuro Ikusaba,” Naegi says. 

That's when it hits them. They're sitting in the garden, the very place that she was killed in. Over the next couple of minutes, the five of them clear out. 

From then on, they avoid the garden, like an unspoken rule, just like how they avoid the changing rooms, and the infirmary, and the physics lab storeroom, and the repository (and how Asahina never goes in the rec room and how Naegi can't bear to use his own bathroom.)

Mukuro Ikusaba. For someone none of them ever met, she sure caused them all a lot of grief. 

-

“…and long story short, that's how I accidentally became an ordained priest.”

Naegi looks up from his kimpura, and stares at Hagakure. He hasn't been paying too much attention to this story, but that's an ending he didn't expect. 

He tries to imagine Hagakure performing mass at a church, and it takes everything in him not to burst into laughter. 

Fukawa seems focused on Hagakure too, but clearly in a different way than Naegi is. Her eyes are wide, and she looks as if she might burst.

“A… priest?” she whispers, “R-Really?”

Hagakure nods, unsure where she’s going with this.

Fukawa says slowly, “As in… one that can officiate marriages?”

“Yes?” Hagakure replies.

Fukawa leans back in her chair, an expression of  _ bliss _ on her face, “It w-was fate.”

Asahina looks to Naegi, concern flashing in her eyes. Naegi shrugs nervously, and prays.

“Byakuya-sama and I…” Fukawa says, “Will b-be married tonight!”

_ Don’t be too harsh on her please, Togami-kun. _

Togami pushes up his glasses, shuts his eyes, and takes a deep breath, “Why not? Nothing particularly exciting has happened lately anyways.”

Naegi, Asahina, and Hagakure's jaws drop at the same time, while Fukawa lights up. Naegi doesn’t think that he’s ever seen her look happier.

Just like that, they’re planning a wedding, and for the first time in however many months it’s been since Kirigiri’s death, Naegi feels sincerely happy.

-

It ends up taking a few days longer than expected to prepare everything, but Asahina wants it to be perfect, even more than the bride and groom do.

She’s taken charge of the planning, so it’s no surprise when she runs up to him in the hall, panting and holding a copy of the bible.

“Naegi! I need you to do me a solid!”

Naegi replies, “What’s going on?”

Asahina replies, “Okay, so I finally found this, cause Hagakure insisted we have a legit bible, and a ring for this wedding, when I realized that we don’t have a dress for Fukawa-chan.”

Naegi blinks, “Does she really not have anything besides her school uniform?”

Asahina shakes her head, “No, she doesn’t. And Togami rejected my idea of taping a bunch of toilet paper to her uniform, saying that it was ‘unsanitary.’ It was gonna be unused!”

Naegi pictures it, and it takes everything in him not to laugh at the idea of Fukawa walking down the aisle draped in toilet paper.

“Thing is,” Asahina continues, “I don’t actually own any dresses I could lend her.”

Naegi’s throat tightens. He knows exactly where this is going, as he says, “I don’t have any either…”

Asahina says, “Well… Togami told me that he gave you Kirigiri-chan’s key a while back. Could I borrow it… just to see if she has anything that might fit Fukawa-san?”

Naegi inhales sharply, and tenses, but then reaches into his pocket, and produces both the keys, “Check Maizono-san’s room too, just in case Kirigiri-san doesn’t have anything Fukawa-san likes.”

Asahina stares at him for a couple moments, then takes the keys and nods, brushing a tear away from her eyes.

“By the way,” Naegi adds, attempting to deflect the conversation, “Did we ever figure out what we’re going to do for the rings?”

Asahina rummages in her jacket pocket, before coming up with a tiny golden ring with a heart on it, “I got this in the MonoMono Machine. I was gonna give it to… to someone, but it's gonna be for Fukawa-chan.”

Her eyes are still sad, but she's not crying anymore. 

She adds, “Togami’s been feeding the machine coins all morning trying to get another one. You wanna help?”

Naegi nods, and heads off towards the school store, while Asahina leaves with the keys jingling. 

He hopes that she'll give them back soon. 

-

Two hour and eighty-four rose whips later, they finally come up with a ring. It's not the same one as the one Asahina showed him, rather it's silver, but Togami likes it. 

Naegi would rather not spend any more time opening capsules anyways. 

The heir leaves with the ring in hand, when the machine suddenly lights up, and makes the ‘ _ Free Prize!’ _ sound. 

Naegi half heartedly twists the knob, and opens the capsule that pops out. 

Inside is an Eternal Friendship Bracelet. Naegi’s fingers brush against the soft woven fabric, his eyes tired. He's come across a few of these before, and his hands close around it.

How long ago was it, that he gave this to someone as a present? Four months? Five?

-

_ Naegi held the bracelet out, trembling, “I… This is for you.” _

_ Leon’s eyes lit up, “Are you shitting me? I can have this?!” _

_ Naegi nodded shyly. _

_ Leon grinned, “This is cool. Super cool! I feel like maybe I don’t have to get outta here anymore!” _

_ Naegi smiled back, so glad that Leon had really enjoyed the present. He hadn’t been sure about whether or not to give it to him, but he was glad he did. _

_ Leon slipped the bracelet onto his wrist, “Hah… Yeah right, I still totally have to get out of here. But with you by my side, I think I could really enjoy my time here.” _

-

He pulls the bracelet on and leaves the eighty-four rose whips behind on the floor.

-

The door to Fukawa’s room is open, and Naegi pokes his head in. She and Asahina are looking at a set of dresses that are laid out on Fukawa’s bed.

The first one is a simple white strapless dress, with a brown belt around the middle. It must be Kirigiri’s. Naegi swallows. It shouldn’t look this familiar to him, but it really does.

The second and third ones are cotton candy pink, and Naegi recognizes them instantly. Maizono used to wear them on stage during her performances, despite how much unlike typical idol dresses they were. The third one is lowcut, and Naegi remembers that she wore it in her last concert.

Her  _ very last _ concert.

He reaches for the keys in his pocket, only to remember that they’re not there, and has to resort to stroking the inner lining of his hoodie.

Asahina looks up, and smiles, “Oh, hey Naegi! C’mere, which one do you like best?”

Naegi walks up to them. He glances at Fukawa, who is frowning at them, “They’re all s-so short…”

Fukawa’s usual skirt goes down to her ankles, and these clearly don’t. They might be a little bit longer on Fukawa than they would be on Kirigiri or Maizono, but they’re still short.

At least, he thinks they would be. 

...Were Maizono and Kirigiri taller than her?

They must be, he thinks. Fukawa is only the slightest bit taller than himself, and the only student who was shorter than him was Fujisaki.

So logically, Maizono and Kirigiri were taller than Fukawa.

He hopes.

Asahina sighs, “I know, but they’re all we’ve got. Pick the best one, and we can work together to make it more suitable.”

Fukawa thinks for a long moment, then says, “The w-white one, if there’s n-nothing else.”

“Okay!” Asahina says, “Naegi, can you take the pink ones back?”

Naegi nods, “Sure thing.”

He scoops them off the bed, and Asahina hands him back both the keys. He carries the dresses out of Fukawa’s room, and over to Maizono’s. Asahina luckily left the door unlocked, so he doesn’t have to drop the dresses while trying to unlock the door.

Maizono’s room is still. A thin layer of dust lies on everything in the room. It makes sense, it hasn’t been lived in for months.

Naegi opens her closet, and hangs the dresses back on hangers. He tries not to focus on all the dust on his fingers, but it’s too much, and he begins to cry.

He looks out at her room again. Some of her personal items are on her desk, looking extra neat. She always struck him as a neat person, but absolutely nothing is out of place.

Did she know when she left that night? Did she know that she would never return? 

Perhaps, deep down inside, she knew it wouldn’t turn out the way she wanted.

Naegi brushes the tears from his eyes, and closes her closet, then flees her room.

He doesn’t look back.

-

When the morning of the wedding arrives, Asahina is knocking on his door seconds after the Monokuma Announcement plays. As she drags him down to the gym, she reveals she’s been here all night, setting things up.

In lieu of church pews are battered classroom desks, and a long strip of red construction paper marks the aisle that Fukawa will be walking down in a matter of hours.

“What do you need me to do?” Naegi yawns.

Asahina replies, “I need an altar. I’ve been dragging these desks here all night, and I’ve had no time to find one. Please, I’m desperate.”

Naegi nods, “I can find one. Need anything else?”

She shrugs, “I’m taking care of flowers right now. Just come back once you have an altar, okay?”

Naegi nods, and Asahina sprints out of the gym. How she has so much energy despite being up all night astounds him.

He wanders the school for a bit, before finding the perfect thing in the dining hall. The small, circular table that lies off to the side will work wonders, assuming he can carry it all the way to the gym. Naegi ends up dragging it out of the dining hall, and putting it down, before looking at it.

He can’t just present Asahina with a boring metal table, can he?

Naegi decides to leave it in the hallway for a bit, while he looks for something to make it look better.

Somehow, he manages to find the perfect thing in the storage room. It turns out that they have an abundance of shower curtains, despite the fact that there was nowhere in the school where they could be used for their intended purpose.

There’s a white one at the very bottom of the box. Naegi pulls it out, and takes it with him. The next part of his journey will be dragging the table, and the shower curtain, back to the gym.

It doesn’t take as long as he expects, but his sides are still heaving by the time he gets back. Asahina is sitting on one of the desks, cutting out paper hearts. Vibrant orange flowers in pots are scattered around the desks, while a giant bouquet sits next to Asahina.

“I brought… the altar…” Naegi breathes.

Asahina looks up, “Great! Can you set it down between those four columns at the end?

Naegi nods weakly, and drags the table up to the front. Desks stand stacked on top of each other, three high, to serve as artificial columns. What appears to be another shower curtain, is draped over the desks, casting the illusion that they’re going to actually be in a church, and not a bunch of idiots in a high school gymnasium.

Naegi pushes the table to the centre, then unfolds the white shower curtain and places it over the table. It looks somewhat like a real altar, just a little tacky.

“Naegi! The bible’s on that desk over there,” Asahina says, “Can you put it on the altar?”

Naegi nods, “Sure!”

He walks down the aisle, grabs the bible, and heads back up to the altar, when a voice startles him. 

“Upupupu! What's going on here, bastards?”

Naegi whips around to see Monokuma standing on a desk. His fingers automatically tense. 

It's been a very long time since he's seen the bear, now that he thinks about it. 

“What do you want?” Naegi asks. 

Monokuma replies, “Are you holding a wedding here? Well, why wasn't I informed? Surely you guys weren't gonna forget to invite your lovely headmaster…”

Naegi shrugs, and turns back around, so he can place the book on the altar. 

Monokuma giggles, “Well, if there's gonna be some marrying here, then I'd better help you out! I've already got an idea… upupupu!”

In the next second, he’s gone, and Naegi sighs. 

Asahina leaps off the desk, paper hearts in hand, and begins scattering them down the aisle. She says, “I've gotta go help Fukawa-chan, go see if Togami or Hagakure need your help!”

Then she snatches the bouquet, and sprints out. 

Naegi smiles. Her enthusiasm is certainly remarkable. 

-

Togami doesn't want his help, so Naegi ends up in Hagakure's room, helping him memorize the vows he has to read. 

When the clock strikes ten, Monokuma gives an announcement, telling everyone to gather in the gym. Naegi wishes the bear hadn't gotten involved, but there's no way of stopping him. 

Hagakure carries the pillow with the rings on it down, while Naegi walks slowly behind him, making sure the rings don’t fall to the ground.

They make it to the gym without incident, only for Naegi to freeze when he looks inside.

Monokuma is standing on a chair off to the side, next to an electronic keyboard, while wearing the most ridiculous pair of sunglasses that Naegi has ever seen. But that’s not even the worst part, it’s when Naegi gets to the altar and turns around, that he sees what Monokuma has done.

Ten portraits of their fallen friends sit on the desks that Asahina spent the night arranging. Their faces look blank and hollow, and Naegi shivers.

At least they don’t have a red X through them this time.

On the bride’s side, Fujisaki, Ishimaru, and Mondo are all lined up, while Leon and Sakura’s portraits stand in the row in front of them. On the groom’s side, Celeste and Yamada are at the back, while Maizono and Junko sit together in the row in front. 

There’s an empty row after that, and then Kirigiri’s portrait which sits at the very front row. Naegi looks at her photograph for a bit, a sense of longing inside him. It’s been so long since he’s seen her face.

Against his better judgement, he sits on the desk next to Kirigiri’s portrait. Asahina runs in the next minute, and sits down in between Leon and Sakura’s portraits.

In a strange way, that makes him feel better.

Monokuma hits a few notes on the electric keyboard, and Togami enters the gym. He gives the decor a strange glance, but then resumes walking down the aisle. He’s wearing a gorgeous dark blue suit, and it is quite possibly the fanciest thing Naegi has ever seen.

He’s the only one who wouldn’t look out of place at a real wedding.

When Togami reaches the altar, Monokuma switches to a distorted but still recognizable version of ‘Here Comes the Bride.’

The doors swing open again, and in comes Fukawa. Togami gasps, and his eyes go wide. If Naegi’s not mistaken, he can see Togami’s lips trembling.

Her face is hidden by a veil that appears to be made from  _ yet another shower curtain. _ It’s crooked, and barely held in place by five barrettes. Her hair is loose down her back, and tiny flowers are weaved through it. The train of the dress drags awkwardly on the ground, and upon a second glance, Naegi realizes that it’s  _ toilet paper. _

He looks at Asahina, who shrugs in response, then at Togami just in time to see him cast a death glare at the swimmer. However, he looks back at his soon to be wife, and a soft smile comes onto his lips.

When Fukawa approaches the altar, Monokuma stops playing the music. (and thank goodness, Naegi thinks, it was terrible.)

Hagakure looks mildly disturbed at the sight of the portraits, but quickly launches into his speech, “Welcome! Today, we are here to celebrate the union of this young couple here.”

The words ‘young couple’ sting him in the chest. Hagakure might be a couple years older than the rest of them, but they really are young. How old  _ are _ they?

Naegi tries to push the thought out of his head, as Hagakure continues.

“First of all, is there anyone here that objects to the marriage?”

Silence. Not like any of the portraits would have responded if they were really his classmates anyways.

Hagakure nods, “Touko Fukawa… Do you take Byakuya Togami to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

Naegi lets out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding. Hagakure didn’t screw up the vow.

“I do,” Fukawa says, without a trace of a stutter.

“And do you, Byakuya Togami, take Touko Fukawa to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?” Hagakure asks.

Naegi swallows nervously, but Togami’s answer is clear, “I do.”

Asahina starts crying. Naegi takes a moment to brush a tear away from his eyes.

He whispers, “Bet you never thought they would actually get married, huh, Kirigiri-san?”

Kirigiri’s portrait doesn’t respond. Naegi isn’t sure why he tried in the first place.

Hagakure holds up the pillow with the rings on it. Togami slips the golden one onto Fukawa’s shaking fingers, then she does the same to him with the silver ring.

Hagakure says, “You may now kiss the bride.”

Fukawa stands on her tiptoes, while Togami leans down to flip the veil over, only for it to smack him in the face when he leans in. He tries again, this time holding the plastic veil back, and kisses Fukawa gently. 

In that moment, she’s the heroine of her romance novels, she’s a princess, and not a teenage girl wearing a shower curtain, some toilet paper, and a dress belonging to a dead girl.

-

Life goes on.

It doesn’t go easily, because they’re human, and humans fight. Still, at the end of the day, they’re always there to comfort anyone who needs it. Naegi still has nightmares, and he knows the others do too.

If it’s not the constant thumping that nearly matches the beat of his heart, then it’s the  _ thwack thwack thwack _ of Leon being smacked to death with baseballs, or the whirring of Oowada’s motorcycle, or the crackling of the embers as they burn Celeste alive, or the sound of glass shattering as Alter Ego turns to dust.

But despite the nightmares, they find comfort in each other. Togami will sit in silence with him, Fukawa will read a story, Asahina will hold his hand, and Hagakure will tell him about some daring exploit that may or may not be true.

It’s strange, in his opinion, that while he’ll wake up a sweating mess after a nightmare, nothing makes him more sick to his stomach than waking up after an idyllic dream, where all his friends are alive, and everyone is smiling.

They’ll never get better, but it won’t always be so bad. That’s what Naegi says, once he’s able to calm down the person who’s come to him in tears.

He doesn’t know if it’s true, and he’s mostly saying it to convince himself at this point. But it’s enough for them to get by.

-

He’s standing in Fukawa’s doorway again, but this time he doesn’t really know why. She’s wearing a gorgeous light purple dress, and he wonders where in the school they found it.

Asahina is panting Fukawa’s toenails, and chattering away aimlessly. Naegi wonders why she’s getting dressed up so nicely. Wasn’t she already married?

Suddenly, from the other side of the bed, Maizono stands up, and Naegi’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head.

“Okay, Fukawa-san!” Maizono says, “That’s one hand done, I’ll do the other now.”

Fukawa nods, and Maizono skips over Asahina to Fukawa’s other side. On her way, she spots Naegi, and waves him in, “Naegi-kun! Doesn’t she look wonderful?”

The voice that speaks is his own, but not at the same time, “Breathtaking. I can’t wait to hear what Togami-kun thinks.”

“I still can’t believe that he asked you out,” comes a quiet voice from behind Fukawa. Naegi tenses, as the person pokes her head out.

Mukuro Ikusaba. She sounds different than he thought.

Fukawa hisses, “Just b-because you can’t get a d-date, doesn’t mean the r-rest of us can’t!”

Mukuro glances at Maizono, before saying, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

There are two sharp knocks on the door, and Naegi turns. He wants to jump out of his skin, but his body won’t listen to him.

Kyouko Kirigiri is standing behind him, and he’s never been so glad to see her. His memory of her rushes back, and he  _ remembers. _

Her hair is lavender, and her face is angular, and her smile is  _ beautiful. _

He would cry if he could make his body do what he wanted.

Kirigiri says, “Are you almost done? Togami-kun has been pacing the hallway for the past hour.”

Asahina beams, “He’s really excited!”

Fukawa smiles shyly.

Naegi wants to scream.

When he wakes, he barely remembers the dream. He supposes that it’s better that way.

-

Fukawa goes into labour early one April. She’s been married for the past three years, (which Naegi only knows due to Monokuma’s insistence that they all celebrate something on December twenty-fourth) and nine months ago, she announced her pregnancy.

They’d all spoiled her to death up until now. 

Naegi doesn't think he's been this terrified since Kirigiri's execution. 

Fukawa’s breaths are loud and frantic, and often punctuated by a scream. 

Togami is pacing back and forth, occasionally glancing at Fukawa with worry. 

“She's in pain,” Togami snaps, “Can't you do something?”

Asahina, who is apparently the midwife, cries back, “I'm trying! The baby is stuck, and I'm doing everything I can to make it move.”

Hagakure frets, “Stuck? Do we need to pull it out?”

“No!” Asahina shouts, “Do you know  _ anything _ about childbirth?”

Hagakure only shrugs in response. 

“B-B-Byakuya…” Fukawa whispers, her voice raspy and sick. 

Togami drops to his knees, expression soft, and takes her hand in his, “It's okay, Touko. I've got you, you're gonna be just fine.”

Fukawa smiles weakly, before howling in pain.

Asahina says, “Okay! Naegi, Hagakure, get out!” She looks at Togami, as if contemplating whether or not to throw him out too, then decides against it. It's not like he would've listened anyways. 

Naegi and Hagakure stand outside Fukawa’s room, no longer able to hear her screams thanks to the soundproofing. 

Naegi isn't sure whether that's a blessing or a curse. 

Eventually, Asahina comes out, and closes the door behind her. When she speaks, her voice is low and dejected, “I've done all I can. Togami and Fukawa-chan want some time to themselves now.”

Naegi suddenly feels like his head is full of rocks, but he manages to keep himself from falling. 

Somehow, the three end up in the library, awkwardly seated around one table. 

“Hey…” Asahina said, “It's almost time for our weekly book club meeting. We're supposed to pick something new today.”

Naegi swallows. Fukawa had come up with the idea of a book club about a year and a half ago. It had mostly consisted of the five of them reading a book, and then complaining about how awful it was after. 

Hagakure seems to like the idea, and retreats to the shelves. He comes back a few minutes later, holding three battered copies of  _ Moby Dick.  _

Naegi read the summary on Wikipedia once. It was about a whale, but that was all he remembered. 

Hagakure passes out the books, and the three of them crack open the dusty covers. 

Naegi is halfway through the third chapter, (not to mention bored out of his mind), when Togami arrives in the library door. 

Asahina jumps to her feet, “Togami! How's the baby doing?”

Togami looks at them wearily, before saying, “The baby… didn't make it.”

Asahina, Naegi, and Hagakure all go limp, shock filling through them. 

“I'm… so sorry,” Asahina whispers. 

Togami doesn't respond. 

Naegi asks, “Is Fukawa-san doing okay? She… she must be devastated.”

She was really looking forward to being a mother, Naegi remembers.

Togami opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again, but his long silence doesn't prepare any of them for his response. 

“Touko didn't make it either.”

-

Asahina cries, while the other three mindlessly walk back to Fukawa’s room. She lies still on her bed, eyes closed. The baby is in her arms, and there is no sound.

The Body Discovery Announcement doesn’t play, and for one second, a spot of hope flares in Naegi’s chest.

...Until Monokuma pops up and ruins everything.

He doesn’t seem his usual ‘self’, if one can even call it that. Rather, even he looks dejected now.

“Aren’t you going to make the announcement?” Togami spits.

Monokuma shrugs, “I… don’t think so.”

Hagakure blinks, “But… You always do.”

Monokuma growled, “You bastards saying you  _ want _ one of these now? Well, the answer’s no! There’s no class trial either, so don’t even ask.”

Naegi says, “After all of this, even you don’t want this?”

Monokuma sighs, “I’ve gotten bored of them. Even something like that can only be fun for so long, y’know?”

With that, he vanishes.

Togami pushes forwards to the bed, and sits down, his body shaking.

Naegi and the others quickly back out, shutting the door, but not before they see Togami hold his wife’s corpse in his arms and begin to cry.

-

_ Six students stood side by side at the exit. Naegi held a red button in his hand, labelled ‘Escape Switch.’ He looked around, wanting to see the faces of his friends. _

_ Hagakure and Asahina were off to his right, both looking determined. How long had it been since Asahina had a real smile on her face? _

_ Togami was on his left, gently looking at him, and right next to the heir was… Fukawa, who was blushing… and between him and Fukawa was… Kirigiri? _

_ Kirigiri offered him the warmest smile she ever had, and Naegi felt himself beam in response. _

_ She said, “As long as I have you with me, then I am looking forward to the challenge that awaits us.” _

_ Naegi pressed the button, then dropped the switch at his feet. The door unlocked, and began to open, a bright white light washing over them all. _

_ Kirigiri took his left hand in her own. _

Naegi shoots up, and rolls out of bed. With the carpet hard on his face, he allows himself to cry.

-

“What is this.”

Togami says it as more of a statement than a question.

Hagakure says, “It’s a photograph. Of Fukawa-chi.”

Togami glowers, “I  _ know _ that, you blithering idiot. Why are you showing this to me?”

Naegi says, “We thought you… might like it? We asked Monokuma if he would give us a picture of her, and he gave it to us, frame and all.”

Togami scowls, “What makes you think I want this?!”

This is the Togami that Naegi remembers. Cold, bitter, and angry.

“Togami,” Asahina pleads, ‘We’re all really worried about you. You haven’t been the same since Fukawa-chan… passed away. We-”

Togami snaps, “Have  _ you _ been the same since Oogami died?”

Asahina pales, and her eyes go wide in fright.

“Naegi, have  _ you _ been the same since Kirigiri was executed?” he continues angrily, “Hagakure, have you- Oh, never mind!”

Togami stomps off in anger, muttering to himself.

Hagakure says, “At least he took the portrait with him.”

“Yeah,” Naegi says blankly, rubbing his hand on Asahina’s shoulders, “He did.”

-

Naegi had taken to aimlessly wandering the halls at night a long time ago. On this night, he spots something strange, and against his better judgement, investigates.

The door to Junko’s room is just slightly ajar.

Naegi contemplates just closing it and moving on with his life, but something deeper rooted in him tells him to investigate. 

He supposes that’s Kirigiri’s influence.

He peers into Junko’s room, then goes entirely inside. Why on earth would the door to her room be open?

Junko’s room is strange, to say the least. It’s absolutely coated in dust, but it doesn’t look like it was ever lived in at all, prior to her death.

The only part of the room that entertains the idea that someone lived there, is the dresser. Various makeup kits are scattered across it, some of them still open.

Clearly, the fashion model had no idea that she would die on the morning that she did. How many years ago was that? Naegi tries to remember, but he’s lost track entirely.

The most curious thing however, is not the makeup kits, but the wig next to them. While it certainly explained Junko’s impossible pigtails, it makes Naegi curious. Why did she wear it? He couldn’t think of a logical reason.

Taking his attention off the wig, Naegi takes a look at the large mirror on the dresser. Dusty, faded photos are taped to it, as well as a note.

_ don’t lose hope _

Naegi looks at the note in sadness, then looks over at the photographs. One is a photo of all fifteen of them. They all wear bright smiles on their faces. Naegi wonders when this photo was taken. Everyone looks incredibly young, but it must have been when they first arrived at the academy, right?

He doesn’t remember posing for the photo.

The second photo is one of Maizono. Despite how faded and worn the photo it, her smile is still as bright as ever. Naegi doesn’t bother asking himself why Junko has this photo, and moves on to the third photo.

In the third photo, Junko herself is posing with a girl who Naegi has come to recognize as Mukuro Ikusaba. Junko has a huge grin on her face, while Mukuro looks startled and stressed.

Naegi steps away from the dresser, unable to look through the rest of Junko’s photos. His stomach is heaving, and his throat is dry. Why is he looking through her things? Why did he come in here?

He quietly curses Kirigiri before running out of Junko’s room, and slamming the door behind him.

-

“He… he did what?”

Asahina nods, and crosses her arms, “I’m starting to think that giving Togami that portrait was a really bad idea. I mean, if he’s talking to it, then we’ve got a problem!”

Naegi sighs, “What do you think we should do? We can’t just take it away, he’ll lose his mind.”

Hagakure says, “We should probably let Togami-chi be. Sure, he’s got some strange coping methods, but what he needs is time to heal.”

Asahina replies, “It’s been three months. I… I don’t think he’s going to heal any more than he has.”

Naegi says, “I really want to help Togami-kun, he needs us. But how are we going to go about it?”

“...I have an idea,” Asahina whispers, “But I don’t think anyone else will like it.”

Hagakure responds, “We can help you with it, whatever it is!”

She shakes her head, “No. I’m the only one who can do this.”

-

This is the second time that Naegi has eavesdropped on Togami in the library, Naegi realizes. He went with Asahina for moral support, but she insisted that he hide behind the shelves so that Togami wouldn’t see him.

He wonders what she plans to do, when suddenly Asahina slams her fists down on the table, and nearly shrieks. 

“Togami… This has gone on long enough,” Asahina says, her voice filled with conviction, “Do you have any idea how worried we are?”

Togami replies, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, and neither does Touko.”

_ Did… Did he… _

Asahina says, “This exactly what I mean! You’re so focused on that portrait, more so than you should be.”

“Why are you here?” Togami asks.

Asahina’s voice drops, “I’m here to give you something else to think about.”

Naegi’s eyes widen. She can’t be serious, can she?

Togami raises an eyebrow, “I’m sorry?”

Asahina’s voice goes low and gritty, “Togami, we both know that if your son was here, he would be the  _ light of your life. _ I’m here to give you a child.”

You could hear a pin drop in the library.

When Togami doesn’t say anything, Asahina says, “I don’t expect us to be a couple, or anything like that. I just want you to stop moping around and talking to a portrait of your dead wife, okay? So, I’ll give you a kid.”

Togami replies, “You expect me to go along with this mockery? You have no idea what I’ve been through, so don’t pretend that-”

“If she’s a girl, I want to name her Sakura,” Asahina says, “What do you say?”

For a long second, Naegi expects to hear a stony refusal from Togami, but the heir always finds a way to surprise him.

“I… agree to your terms.”

He swears he hears Fukawa scream.

Asahina and Togami leave the library together. She shoots Naegi a quick thumbs up as she pushes Togami out the door.

Naegi sighs, and walks over to the table where Fukawa’s portrait is, and sits down across from it. The golden ring that Fukawa used to wear is hanging off the corner of the frame, Naegi notices.

“I can’t believe she talked him into it,” Naegi says.

_ “Filthy c-cow. How dare she a-attempt to seduce him?” _

Naegi shoots up in his chair, and looks at the portrait. Then he slowly stands up, and backs out of the library. Once he’s in the hallway, he runs.

Ishimaru wouldn’t be proud, Naegi thinks.

-

Nine months later, an heir is born. 

Unlike Fukawa's stressful birthing that ended in tragedy, Asahina’s is as simple as they come. 

Ren Togami is a happy, gurgling little boy, and incredibly healthy. 

When Togami holds his son in his arms for the first time, Naegi spots a look in his eyes that he hasn't seen since Togami’s wedding. 

He supposes that Asahina's idea worked after all. 

Togami still carries Fukawa's portrait with him everywhere, but he doesn't talk to it. Not as much as he used to, anyways. 

Naegi, Asahina, and Hagakure all dote over Ren, while Togami merely watches him with a content smile. For a time, it seems that maybe they will all recover. 

Nothing perfect ever lasts, though. After all, if there was no despair, they wouldn't have any hope either, would they?

-

It starts with the track jacket. 

Togami had apparently picked it out from the warehouse, and begun wearing it and sweatpants instead of his usual suit. 

Naegi brushes it off, at first. He's changed hoodies, Asahina sticks to tank tops and shorts, and Hagakure has ditched his coat entirely. 

It was still funny to see however. Togami in a track jacket wasn't something Naegi ever really expected. 

Naegi catches on when Togami begins talking to the portrait in public again, and stops paying attention to Ren. 

However, it's when Naegi accidentally walks in on Togami kissing the portrait, that he realizes what's happened. 

Togami has, (in Hagakure's words,) ‘effectively stopped giving a fuck.’

-

“I can't believe him!”

Asahina is sitting on Naegi's bed in tears. She's been crying for the past ten minutes, and Naegi hasn't seen her in such an awful state since Fukawa's death. 

She hiccoughs, “Togami… he won't even look at Ren anymore. I don't understand, he's the spitting image of him anyways!”

Naegi rubs his hand in a circle on her back. 

Asahina says, “You heard what he called you today! He called you ‘Dada!’”

“I heard,” Naegi murmurs, “I heard.”

Asahina sobs, “He thinks of you and Hagakure as his parents! Togami hardly even speaks to anyone besides that goddamn picture anymore!”

Naegi whispers, “It'll be okay, Asahina-san. Don't lose hope now.”

She looks at him, tears in her eyes and whispers, “How? The only thing that would fix things would be if Fukawa-chan came back to life!”

She's right. There was a line, and Togami had crossed it three years ago and never looked back. 

Asahina says, “I wish Sakura-chan was still here. I never got to tell her goodbye. She just… asked me for some protein, and when I came back, she was already gone.”

Her voice sounds raw and empty.

“I miss Kirigiri-san,” Naegi says, “She didn't deserve what she got… And I really don't think she killed anyone.”

“Who knows,” Asahina replies, “Maybe she was.”

She and Naegi lock eyes, and in a matter of seconds, their lips meet. 

Naegi falls back onto his bed, Asahina on top of him, as their kisses become hungry and desperate. 

Both of them have another person on their mind, and both of them moan names that do not belong to the other. 

-

Nobody asks Naegi why he names his son Leon. 

Compared to Ren, Leon is a very loud baby, and keeps his parents up at night. Naegi takes it to mean that he's healthy, and rocks him back to sleep at night. 

It's peaceful for a time, if you could really call it peace.

Leon is four months old when Naegi enters the dining hall, welcomed by the sound of Asahina screaming. 

“You're so selfish!” She accuses, pointing at Togami, who appears to be in shock.

Hagakure is standing awkwardly off to the side, Leon in his arms and Ren clinging to his leg. Naegi walks over in their direction, and whispers, “What's going on?”

Hagakure replies, “Asahina-chi and Togami-chi have been having a row all morning. He's neglecting Ren again.”

Ren looks up at them, his delicate, bespectacled face sad, “Papa?”

Ren had decided on names for the three of them. Togami was ‘Father,’ Naegi was ‘Dad,’ and Hagakure was ‘Papa.’ Him doing so had thrown Asahina into a fit, and she’d gone after Togami for not being there for him. Togami didn't seem to have a problem with it. 

Hagakure kneels down, so that he is level with Ren’s face, “Yeah?”

Ren asks, “Why do mother and father always fight? Is… it because of me?”

He's so well spoken for a three year old. It makes Naegi's skin crawl. 

“No, Ren-chi,” Hagakure says, “None of this is because of you.”

Naegi adds, “Why don't we go to the library, and find something to read?”

Ren nods. He's always liked reading. 

-

The bulb in the desk lamp would need replacing again soon, Naegi thinks. There's probably some more in the warehouse. 

Hagakure sits on one of the chairs with Leon in his lap, while Ren sits down next to him. 

“Naegi-chi!” Hagakure says, “Can you go find a book for us?”

Naegi nods, and looks through the bookshelves. He remembers the book club that they used to have, when he comes across a copy of  _ Moby Dick _ . 

They abandoned the club after Fukawa's death. It didn't seem right to keep doing it without her.

He continues searching, looking for something more appropriate than a novel about a whale. 

Perhaps it's luck that leads him to it, or maybe it was something else, but there's no doubt that Naegi holds a copy of  _ So Lingers the Ocean _ in his hands. 

He takes it back, and places it on the table in front of them. 

Hagakure blinks, “Are you sure?”

Naegi nods, and takes Leon into his lap. 

Ren asks, “Dad? Papa? Is the Touko Fukawa on here the one Father sometimes talks about?”

Hagakure responds, “That's her. Let's get started, shall we? Ahem.”

He cracks open the book, “‘Call me Izumi.’ Well, that's one way to open a book.”

The opening line sounds familiar to Naegi. He wonders where Fukawa took it from. 

Hagakure continues reading, and the four of them end up lost in Fukawa's words for hours. 

Togami appears in the door to the library, and Naegi is again reminded of the day Fukawa died. 

This time, he approaches them slowly, then says, “I have come to make an apology.”

Naegi blinks, exchanges a glance with Hagakure, then looks back at Togami. 

He looks at his son, and says, “Ren, I have not been a very good father to you. I would like to change that, if you are willing to accept me.”

Ren’s eyes light up, and he hugs Togami tightly, “Yes! Thank you father, thank you!”

Togami smiles and tuts, “Now now. A Togami does not cry, you know.”

Ren nods, “I understand. Would you like to sit and listen to this story with us?”

Naegi swallows. 

Togami says, “What are you reading?”

Hagakure awkwardly holds up the book cover, and for one second, he thinks Togami will storm out, taking back his promise. 

Instead, he sinks into a chair next to his son, and says, “I'd love to.”

Hagakure says, “We're a fair ways into the book, Togami-chi, so do you want a quick summary, or-”

He shakes his head, “I've read it before.”

Hagakure's eyes widen in surprise, then he nods, “Okay, let's get back to it. Izumi was just about to ask the fisherman out to dinner.”

Hagakure continues reading, and Naegi swears that Togami has to brush away a tear, more than once. 

But from that moment, he takes an interest in Ren’s life and his well being. 

“It's about time,” Asahina would grumble when Naegi told her what happened later. 

When they finish the book, all of them besides Leon cry. Then Ren asks to hear it again.

-   
  


Asahina looks more tired than she ever should. Her usual perfect ponytail hangs down and loose, and the paperclip she used to keep her bangs out of her eyes is gone. She’s only twenty-four, but she appears so much older in her eyes. At least, Naegi thinks that she’s twenty-four. She must be by now, right?

Does that make  _ him _ twenty-four?

He stops thinking about it, and instead goes back to watching her cradle her three day old daughter. Newborn Sakura has the same impossible hair her father does, and Naegi isn’t really sure why. It’s funny, though, now that he thinks about it. Ren looks exactly like his father, Leon takes after him more than Asahina, and now Sakura has Hagakure’s hair.

He looks at the coffee that he’s been drinking, and slowly pushes it away from him.

Togami is knee deep in some boring old thing about economics in the west, while Hagakure is reading one of Junko’s fashion magazines again. They’ve all come to accept this life, and it’s the only one their children know.

The thumping doesn’t leave Naegi, but it doesn’t give him the same anxiety it used to. It’s been at least eight years since Kirigiri died, he realizes. That’s a long time.

A laugh that he’s come to dread breaks the comforting silence. Naegi looks over, to see Monokuma holding a camera.

“What do you want?” he spits. They hadn’t seen the bear in so long, but all the horrors he’d unleashed were now fresh in their minds.

At least the children didn’t know. They only see Monokuma as something that stresses out and angers their parents, so they’ve come to fear him in turn.

If they knew what he stood for, Naegi doesn’t think he’d be able to take it.

Ren asks tentatively, “Is everything all right, Monokuma-san?”

Naegi swallows. Celeste used to call the bear that.

Monokuma replies, “Well, you literal bastard, I figured this happy family needed some photos. Did you know the average parent takes five hundred and twelve photos of their children before they turn age six?”

Asahina blinks, “Really?”

“Nah, I just made up the statistic,” Monokuma says, “But it  _ is _ true that parents take photos of their kids, and you haven’t taken any! You have a perfectly functioning camera too, so don’t give me any excuses!”

Togami puts down his book, “Are you going to take a picture of us, then?”

Monokuma nods, “You betcha! Let’s get all lined up here!”

Naegi takes two year old Leon in his arms, and stands next to Asahina, who is cradling baby Sakura. Five year old Ren awkwardly holds onto his mother’s leg. Hagakure stands on Asahina’s other side, and swings an arm around her. She tenses.

Togami stands next to Naegi, holding Fukawa’s portrait with a blissful smile on his face. They’d come to accept a long time ago that no matter what, he was not going to let that thing go.

Leon suddenly grabs Asahina’s arm, and she takes him into her grasp, holding her two younger children. Naegi awkwardly supports his son, and puts his hand on Asahina’s arm. 

Monokuma snaps a picture, and hands them one of the worst family photos Naegi has ever seen. Asahina and Ren look visibly distressed, but Monokuma loves it. He insists that they frame it, then vanishes.

None of them know it then, but it is the last time they will ever see Monokuma.

-

The Biology Lab on the fifth floor used to be locked. 

Naegi finds it open one night, and steps inside, unsure of what he’ll find. There is a row of freezers, some with lights on, some without, at the back of the room.

He approaches one of the freezers, and pulls it open, unsure of what he’ll find.

He wasn’t expecting to find the corpse of Chihiro Fujisaki.

It takes everything in Naegi’s willpower not to throw up, as he slowly closes the freezer door. 

So. This is where everyone has gone.

His hands brush the cold metal, and tears run from his eyes. All the friends that he lost, all the friends he never got to grieve for, are all right here.

Only twelve of the freezers are active, when thirteen people have died, but Naegi shrugs it off. Fukawa and her child must have been placed in the same one. He certainly doesn’t want to look through them and check.

The door creaks open behind him, and Naegi turns to find Togami, who has a steely expression on his face. He’s not carrying the portrait for once. That must be good, right?

“S-Sorry,” Naegi says, “I’ll go-”

Togami shrugs, “I don’t care. I merely thought I was the only one who knew about this.”

_ And you didn’t tell anyone else? _

Naegi keeps the thought to himself.

They continue to meet in the Biology Lab at night, usually by accident. After a few weeks, Asahina ends up joining them as well, and shortly after her arrival, Hagakure comes to grieve as well.

They never speak, but occasionally, they’ll all hold hands, to offer some kind of support. In the strangest way, they’re a family.

And they’re all they have.

-

“Daaaaaaad! The fridge hasn’t been restocked!”

Leon’s voice rings out through the dining hall. Naegi ceases tapping the thumping rhythm that’s become an unshakable habit, and leaps to his feet, running to the kitchen.

His son is right, the fridge is nearly empty, and the fruit and vegetable pile is running low. Naegi frowns. Monokuma used to restock the fridge on a daily basis. It had become a weekly basis over the past couple years, since Monokuma needed time to procure baby formula, but this was the first time that they were nearly out of food.

“What should we do?” Leon asks, eyes filled with worry.

Naegi sighs. His son is twelve, and far more intuitive than he was at his age. He says, “Let’s go tell the others. Then we can figure out what to do.”

Leon nods, and follows his father out into the dining hall. Naegi delivers the bad news to the others, who mostly take it in stride.

Asahina says, “Sakura? Can you go see how much food we have in the warehouse?”

Sakura salutes, “Roger that, mom!” With that, she’s out of the room, wild hair flowing behind her. Ten years old, and already she’s athletic. She certainly takes after her mother, and her namesake, in that regard.

“While we are on this topic,” Ren says, adjusting his glasses, “I feel as though I must inform you all that the iron gate to the incinerator no longer works.”

Naegi isn’t sure to be worried by his words, or remain bewildered at the fact that this fifteen year old sounds like an adult. 

_ Fifteen _ . That's how old they all were (Hagakure excluded) when they first arrived at the academy. Fifteen years old when they were all thrust into an unjust killing game.

Some of them were fifteen when they died.

Naegi looks back at Ren, “It doesn’t work?”

Ren nods, “I turned the key, but there was no response. I attempted to call for Monokuma-san, in hopes that he might do something, but he did not respond.”

Monokuma hadn’t been very responsive lately. Naegi ponders it, and realizes that he hasn’t seen the bear in a very long time.

Hagakure says, “What’d you do?”

Ren replies, “I attempted to start the incinerator from afar by throwing things at the start button, but my throws could not get anywhere close to the machine.”

Half of Naegi is tempted to ask if he tried throwing a crystal ball, the other half of him is too sick to speak.

Suddenly, Sakura bursts back in, her eyes wide, “I’ve… got some bad news.”

“How bad?” Togami asks.

Sakura responds, “Well, I rationed the food in the warehouse… We have enough for the next two days.”

Naegi swallows. Coupled with what he saw in the kitchen, they have three days before they begin to starve to death.

Of course, there’s the contents of the Biology Lab. If they get absolutely desperate, they can fry up the bodies, but oh god, that’s awful. Naegi nearly throws up on the table, and wills his mind to get rid of the disgusting thought.

The door to the dining hall is kicked open, and Naegi hears a voice that is horribly familiar in the worst possible way.

“Well well well! It’s about time we got some despair around here!”

Naegi, Togami, and Asahina stare in horror, their eyes wide, and their mouths hanging open. Hagakure screams, tears running down his face. Ren, Leon, and Sakura look at each other, then their parents nervously, and then at the woman standing in the doorway.

Junko Enoshima is very much alive, and Naegi feels faint. He watched seventeen spears pierce her body, killing her almost instantly, so how is she still here?

And  _ why _ is she smiling like that?

She looks offended at the response, and says, “What? Do you not remember me? Or do you prefer me like this? UPUPUPU!”

The laugh sends chills down Naegi’s spine. If he looks closely, he can see bear clips holding up her pigtails, and the image of Monokuma flashes in his mind.

Junko approaches the table, and leans against it, a wicked grin on her face, “You guys have all been so  _ boring _ up until now. I was having so much fun, then you morons had to go have a wedding, and Donuts over there popped out three children!”

She smacks her fist against the table, “Did none of you realize that these rats look exactly like their fathers? Like what the fuck? Does Asahina-san just not have any genetics?”

Junko collects herself. When she realizes that nobody has spoken a word since her arrival, she says, “Oh, you probably figured it out, but I guess I should formally declare that I’m the mastermind behind the killing game.”

Asahina whispers, “But… you… died…”

Junko rolls her eyes, “This is what I said! You’re all so goddamn boring now! Ugh, this is the worst kind of despair, it’s no fun for anyone.”

Sakura asks, “Um… excuse me, but who exactly are you?”

“Seriously? None of you told your literal bastard children about me? I’m shocked!” Junko cries. She leans in towards Sakura, and says, “Long story short, I’m the reason that all your parent’s friends are dead! Except for Fukawa-san, that’s her own fault.”

The children look at each other in terror, while Togami seeths, “Enoshima… What do you seek to prove?”

Junko replies, “Several things. Mostly that you’re all really fucking boring. I unlocked every door in this damn place after Fukawa-san died, and not even one of you bothered looking in the data processing room. Not once!”

“Is… that where you’ve been hiding?” Asahina asks.

“Duh,” Junko says, “Do donuts kill your brain cells too, or were you just this dumb from the beginning?”

Naegi says slowly, “We saw you get impaled. How… did you manage to survive?”

Junko looks at him for a long moment, then says, “You're so fucking stupid.  _ Nobody _ could have survived that, not unless they were made of iron!”

She takes a moment to sigh dramatically, then says, “That wasn't me, obviously. And before you ask who it was, I'll tell you! It was Mukuro Ikusaba, in a brilliant disguise.”

The dining hall goes dead quiet. 

Hagakure blinks, “Wait… what? But that means…”

“That I killed Mukuro Ikusaba?” Junko says nonchalantly, “Yeah, I did.”

Naegi's shoulders drop, “Then Kirigiri-san really was innocent. She died for nothing!”

Junko beams, “Course! I framed her for my sister’s murder cause she wouldn't stop poking her nose where it didn't belong. I mean, I get that she was a Super High-School Level Detective, but seriously? Guess it's a good thing you called her out though, Naegi-kun, otherwise I would've had to squish you!”

There are so many things wrong with Junko’s statement, that he doesn't know where to start. 

“Detective?” Hagakure asks. 

Junko nods, “Her secret talent that she purposely kept hidden from you all.”

Asahina whispers, “Did… you say sister?”

Junko twirls a lock of hair around her finger, “Right, I never got to mention that! Mukuro Ikusaba was my twin sister.”

Someone screams. 

“You murdered your own sister?” Togami says. 

Junko replies, “Like you're one to talk! Anyways, yeah! I killed my sister and framed Kirigiri-san for it, that's the gist of it.”

Hagakure says, “But why? Why would you do this to us?”

Junko responds, “Well, I  _ could _ tell you about how I plunged this sinful earth into despair. I  _ could  _ tell you all about the two years worth of memories you're missing; you're all two years older than you think, bastards not included. I could tell you a lot of things. But this exposition is getting  _ boring.” _

They stare at Junko for a long time, before she says, “I've come up with a new game for us to play! The doors of this school are set to unlock when the headmaster dies, and I'm currently in the position of headmaster! So all you gotta do to escape, is kill me!”

Naegi spits, “We won't do that! None of us will kill anyone, we’ve learned!”

Junko grins darkly, “That's the best part. There is no food left, besides what you've already noted. So it's either kill me, or starve to death with me! Take your pick!”

Then she runs off into the hallways, expecting them to chase her down. 

Leon whispers, “Mom? Dad? We're not gonna starve, are we?”

“Of course not,” Naegi says, unsure of whether or not he's lying. 

Junko's right, though. They have three days to kill her, or they'll all begin starving to death.

-

At first, they don't bother. Maybe she'll get bored of running around the school, and open the doors anyways. 

It doesn't seem to work, and whenever they're in the same room as Junko, she attempts to annoy them so much that they’ll kill her. 

None of them do it, though. None of them can bear to take a life. Not when people's lives have been taken so lightly this entire time. 

It's been many years since the last death at Hope’s Peak Academy, but it feels like they all died just yesterday. Naegi still can't remember them, but he can feel the emotions he felt when he found their bodies. 

It's Junko's fault that they're all dead, and Naegi can't make himself kill her. That's the worst part, he thinks. 

-

It's late evening when he finds her. 

Naegi is wandering the halls yet again, when he notices that one of the doors in the dormitory is open. 

It's Junko's - No,  _ Mukuro's  _ \- room again. Naegi pokes his head inside, unsure why it's open again. 

Inside, Junko is standing by the dresser, holding a photograph in her hands. Naegi blinks, and looks closer. 

Perhaps it's a trick of the light. Perhaps Junko is crying. 

He moves into the room, and stands a few steps behind her, “You miss her, don't you.”

Junko grabs something off the dresser and hurls it at Naegi, which he barely manages to catch before it hits him in the face. 

It's the hunting knife. 

Junko scowls, “Well, I guess that's Super High-School Level Good Luck for you. Not that you've had much of it recently.”

Naegi slowly lowers the knife away from his face, and says, “You didn't answer my question. Do you miss her?”

“Of course not!” Junko says, “I miss the despair I felt when she died, when I pressed that button on the control panel and killed her! I want to experience that despair again, but I don't have another sister to try it on.”

Naegi replies, “You're in her room, and you're crying. You must feel  _ something _ towards her, even after what you did to her!”

Junko's face contorts, “Shut up! You don't know anything, Luck Boy! You never knew  _ anything _ about me, or about Muku-chan, so don't try to pretend that you understand us!”

Tears are running down her face again, despite her desperate attempt to stay angry. 

Naegi says, “I understand. You killed her to feel despair. But you regret it.”

Junko frowns, “I don't have regrets. I put our class into a killing game because I got  _ bored.  _ We were all such good friends, and I made sure that nearly all of them died. So no, I don't regret killing her.”

“Then who in that photo are you crying over?” Naegi asks.

Junko's hand twitches, and Naegi realizes it's the one of her and Mukuro. Then she screams. 

“FUCK YOU! JUST KILL ME ALREADY!”

With that, she pushes past him, and sprints into the hallway. 

Naegi runs after her, “Enoshima-san! Come back!”

She looks at him, then runs into his room. Naegi goes in after her, only to find that his room is perfectly clean. Where could she possibly have gone?

One thought comes to mind, and Naegi slowly turns towards his bathroom, gripping the hunting knife tight in his hand. 

He approaches it slowly, then lifts up when he turns the handle, and the door swings open. It's the first time he's set foot in his bathroom in twenty years. 

Even Asahina was able to go back in the rec room eventually. 

Junko is standing inside, leaning against the shower stall and looking bored. 

“Alright, I'm ready.”

Naegi blinks, “For what?”

Junko shrugs, “Your inspiring speech. Aren't you gonna give some speech, now that we're desperate?”

Naegi stares at her silently. 

Junko mocks him, “Like, ‘Don't lose hope now!’ And then your idiot friends are gonna stop being in despair, and agree to take me down, and Fukawa-san and Kirigiri-san will rise from the dead and take your side. Then I'll execute myself in an over the top show, and you guys will all go free! …Go on, I'm waiting.”

Naegi looks at her, then says, “Is that really what you want?”

Junko replies, “It's certainly what I'm expecting.”

“How about a surprise?” Naegi says. Then he stabs her in the chest. 

A look of shock that turns to glee appears on Junko's face, as she slumps to the ground. 

Her eyes close slowly, but even in death, she wears a wicked smile. 

Naegi looks at her for a few seconds, then says, “I hope your sister is willing to forgive you. Because nobody else will.”

Then he slowly leaves his bathroom. 

In the hallway, he runs into Asahina and Ren. She screams, and hugs him tightly. 

Naegi coughs, “H-Hi Asahina-san.”

Asahina says, “What's going on? I was in the main hall, and the door suddenly unlocked!”

Naegi nods, and smiles, “We're free now.”

She stares at him blankly for a couple seconds, when suddenly her eyes widen in realization. She whispers, “I'll go get the others. Ren, you go with him.”

Ren nods, and the two of them head to the main hall. They wait in silence for a few minutes, until the other five appear. 

Togami doesn't look very happy. He says, “I don't think leaving is a good idea.”

“Why?” Hagakure asks. 

Togami replies, “These children have never seen sunlight. Hell,  _ we _ haven't seen sunlight in two decades!”

Naegi says, “If we stay, we’ll starve.”

Togami's face falls. Then he nods solemnly. 

Asahina looks up, eyes distant, and whispers, “Sakura-chan…”

Sakura runs up to her mother, “Don't worry mom, I'm right here!”

Asahina doesn't respond. Naegi isn't surprised. Asahina left them nearly twenty years ago, so why on earth would she come back now?

He looks behind him one last time. This is it, this is the end of his time in Hope's Peak Academy. 

Everyone who died here would now be lost. Kirigiri, Fukawa, Maizono, Leon, Fujisaki, Oowada, Ishimaru, Yamada, Sakura, Celeste, and even Mukuro Ikusaba, the girl they never knew. 

This was goodbye to them all. 

Togami mouths Fukawa's name, before turning back around, and taking Ren's hand in his. 

Naegi takes Leon’s hand in his left, and Asahina's in his right. He is no longer afraid.

Hagakure presses the a button on the wall that wasn't there before, and the doors open slowly. Bright light streams into the school, and Naegi squints. 

It was just like a dream he had, once upon a time. 

_ “As long as I have you with me, then I am looking forward to the challenge that awaits us.” _

He smiles. 

And they leave the school. Because the others aren't afraid anymore either. 

_ Goodbye, Kirigiri-san _ .  _ Thank you for everything. _

Perhaps she is smiling down on them all. Naegi smiles at the sky.

_ I promise to carry you all with me. You are my friends, and that means I will never forget about you. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this self indulgent mess. here's some fun facts for your trouble
> 
> \- This was going to be a quick one shot that averaged at 3k words. I. Was. Wrong.  
> \- I found out midways through writing this that Aoi actually gave birth to Togami Jr and not Fukawa, and so I actually reworked part of it. It ended with the unfortunate death of Ren the first.  
> \- Minus the last sentence, what Leon says to Naegi when he gives him the bracelet is actually what Leon says when you give him one of his favourite presents. Nobody seemed to have a record of that so I loaded my game and speed ran chapter one just so i could give one to him and see what he said.  
> \- This is the fastest I have ever written something ever


End file.
